Why Me?
by Miss Lady Death
Summary: It all starts with a little bathing accident and then her life turns to a nightmare. Kagome is actually a legendary Core Catcher and gets into a big mess-up all because of a little bath! YuYuInu x-over. HieiKag
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO!! I do own this fic though! I have changed it a bit though. If you have seen it on mediaminer.org and the author's penname was LadyDeath, that is me. Hahahaha....yeah.  
  
CHAPTER 1 'EMBARRASMENT'

Kagome and gang had just recieved their selves 3 shards! She was bushed! "Man I'm bushed!"(see what I mean!?)"InuYasha let's stop and take camp! We have gotten 3 shards! A rest would sound great!! "Kagome gave InuYasha her puppy eyes.  
  
"Feh! Whatever!" InuYasha knew that he was just going to loose anyway. (A billion sits will do that to ya!)  
  
"Really?" Kagome was surprised by his instant understanding.  
  
"I said it didn't I?!" InuYasha quickly hopped up in a tree to rest.  
  
"Ok. Hey Sango wanna go bathe? "Kagome pulled out a portable BOOM BOX and her bath supplies.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just go fetch some firewood." Sango walked out of the clearing they were in and was gone in a matter of minutes.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath in the springs! OK?" Kagome went in the direction of the springs.  
  
"I'll make sure Miroku and InuYasha don't look Kagome!!" Shippo turned into the pink float thing and bit InuYasha's ear.  
  
"HEY!!!YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!!!" InuYasha chased Shippou around the clearing while Miroku just shook his head in shame of his dull friends.  
  
"Hey Toddler what ya want now!? I'll have you know I was in the middle of being on my way to a date with Keiko!!" Yusuke fumed madly.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Koenma shouted." I brought you here for a very important reason I'll have you know!!!" Koenma sucked a little harder on his binky.('BINKY' is such a fun word!)  
  
"What now?" Yusuke folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I need you to go back in time in the Feudal Era(sp?).Odd spirit energy is being held there but mysteriously disappears after a few weeks. I want.." Koenma was rudely interrupted by Yusuke.  
  
"Us to find out what it is and report back to you about it?" Yusuke said in an 'it-is-so-obvious' tone.  
  
"Don't interrupt me! Yes. You are correct Yusuke. Kurama, you, Kuwabara, and Hiei will be going. Not Botan. I have MUCH more important things in store for her!" Koenma was really thinking about the new garden he would be making around his home.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Huh? I'm lost you guys!"(Just take a wild guess!  
  
"Come on stupid!" Yusuke pulled on Kuwabara's collar to a portal Botan had made to go back in time.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see....I know! How 'bout some Linkin Park!" Kagome was going to go into the water but wanted to put on some music first.

Back Camp  
  
"InuYasha. Would you like to go check up on Kagome with me while Sango is gone?" Miroku asked.(who did you think it was?)  
  
Shipppou got upset by this, "NOWAY!!!I WON'T LET YOU!!!" Shippo got into a fighting stance with a little statue in hand.  
  
InuYasha then got up so quick if you blinked you would have missed it and he hit Shippou in the neck knocking him unconcious. "I would love to Miroku." With that done they left.  
  
Kagome looked left then right and scanned the area for demons or Miroku and changed into a 'CORE CATCHER'  
  
She looked gorgeous. A core catcher is her true form. She had very long pure white angel wings on her back with a long red tail (like a cats)coming from her back. Her power had skyrocketed and she had a marking of the SHIKON NO TAMA on her forehead. She filled out in all the right places. She had always been playing the 'HUMAN' for a while now. Her ji-chan, mom, and brother were Core Catchers too.  
  
"Much better. Now for some more music!!" She stripped real fast and flew to the middle of the spring to feel the water and flew back to turn on the music.  
  
"HEY GUYS DO YOU FEEL THAT POWER!?" Kuwabara nearly jumped when the power was finally noticed by him.  
  
"No. We didn't. Fool." Hiei let his voice reach enough sarcasm so the baka could understand he was joking. He himself was afraid of the power radiating of in the forest they were in and he had a feeling it was only the beginning.  
  
"Guys it is this way!" Yusuke then ran to the source of power friends following close behind.  
  
"Guys! I'm going to go see MY woman." Kouga(duh!)Told his tribe and ran off to where he knew InuYasha and co. was. what is that POWER?!He ran a little faster with the help of the shards in his legs scared that the 'Dog- turd is letting 'HIS' Kagome get harmed by that strong power.  
  
"Jaken. I'm going on a walk.Watch Rin."Sesshomaru walked out of the castle he was in and went to the power he immediately felt.  
  
I'm leaving off here. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm so mean!!!! Review HAHAHA!!! What will happen?! Will they see Kagome?! I'm not tellin'!! Review more I write more!!


	2. What the power comes to!

I'm back!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry had to get that out of my system! Alright once again, I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!!!

CHAPTER 2 'What the Power Comes Too!'

A whole bunch of different demons gathered to the source of the power they felt and the music they heard. But! They didn't notice each other!(you didn't expect that I'll bet! you don't have to tell me I know I'm stupid!)

"InuYasha that! Is...Is t-that Kagome?" Miroku pointed and whispered in a type of panic.

"SHHHHHH!!!" InuYasha was busy watching the scene before him. Miroku got the point and watched as well!

"Meow!" Kirara meowed loudly!(bet you thought I forgot them didn't you?....truth be told! I kind of did!!)

"Shush Kirara I feel it too but we are too far from it to catch up to it and it is pretty far from camp so there is nothing to worry about." Sango reassured her friend and pulled on the stick she was trying to get, a little harder.

Sesshomaru came upon the power but couldn't believe his eyes! It was his brother's wench! It smelled like her! Yet she wasn't human, or demon!

So he watched, never noticing the other sets of eyes that played upon this young woman's figure.

"Yusuke, I think I found the power." Hiei was slowly tugging on his friends shoulder but never took his eyes off of what was in front of him.

"What the-"Yusuke was interrupted by a hand meeting his mouth and a quiet 'shhh' from Hiei. Then he saw what apparently everybody else saw before him.

Kouga ran and ran and finally came to a spring with the new and improved Kagome. He liked this Kagome much better! He had to bite his tongue in order to not grab her right then and there.

(With Kagome)

This is what all the men and demons saw,

Kagome dancing on the top of the water. She appeared to be walking on the water because her feet barely touched the top. Her wings fluttered every now and then and her red tail swished. Her mix CD had gone past milkshake to the theme song of Spirited Away.

She appeared to be an angel upon the water.

When the song was over all was silent.

Then, a yelp from Kagome! A male kitsune demon had taken her and was now running even faster than Kouga!

All of the demons and men immediately rushed to the kitsune but none seemed to match up to his speed!

"#$%&#....ect." was all you could hear out of the demon's and men's mouths.

Only Hiei, Kurama, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Yusuke.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!! I DON'T KNOW!!! I'M DOING THIS AS I WRITE!!!


	3. No need to be saved

Hello! I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Chapter 3 'No Need to be Saved'

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru ran in the direction of Kagome's kidnapper with 4 demons.

"I'm Kurama." The redhead known as Kurama spoke first.

"Kouga."(just take another guess!)

"Yusuke, and this is-"Yusuke was interrupted by Hiei.

"Hiei." Yusuke and Kurama's mouths hung low in aw that Hiei told an unknown demon his name. Of course Youko knew it was lord Sesshomaru but Hiei?

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru ran a little faster.

"The woman I am looking for. Do you know her?" Sesshomaru slowed down because apparently only Hiei and Kouga could catch up with him.

"Yeah! She is MY woman! And that kitsune is going to pay for getting her! I'll rip him to shreds!!" Kouga ran a little faster.

"Your woman? She does not reek of wolf." Sesshomaru knew this would make the wolf get angry. He wanted a little torment to go on. He was getting very bored.

"What!? Hey and why are you running after her anyway DOG!?" Kouga slowed down to catch the inuyoukai's answer a little more clearly.

"I plan to make her the Lady of the Western Lands by my side." Sesshomaru really had planned this. This wasn't torment for the wolf. Although the look on his face made Sesshomaru laugh on the inside.

"WHAT!?!?" Kouga lost it! He was running even faster to her with the help of the shards in his legs. "NOT IF I CAN GET TO HER FIRST!!!"

Sesshomaru gladly accepted to challenge and ran about as fast as Kouga!

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama just wondered what was so special about this girl. They understood she was strong and beautiful enough to be a goddess. But, is there more?

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Kagome beat her kidnapper on the back. "DON'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!!!!" Kagome formed what appeared to be a fireball in her left hand and an ice ball in her right.

"What are you going to do about it?" He ran a little faster he could smell the other demons getting closer.

Kagome put her left hand against and let the fire ball sink into the kitsune's shoulder.

"OWWWWWWWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He dropped her and started yelping in pain and patting his fire caught shoulder. She then threw her ice ball at him and he froze immediately.

"HOLY SHIT!WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama's mouth hung low to the ground welcoming the flies and bugs. Sesshomaru was planning when to kidnap her, Kouga was in the same state as Kurama, and Hiei was slowly approaching the kitsune ice sculpture.

"Did you do this?" Hiei touched the nose of the kitsune ice and it fell off.

"Yeah." Kagome stood up slowly and took a fighting stance but was crushed by cooing and Kouga's chest.

"OH KAGOME I THAUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!DON'T EVER GET KIDDNAPPED AGAIN!!!!"

Kouga crushed her tightly to his chest but let go when he noticed her wings were getting crushed.

"Kagome you are coming with me."

Sesshomaru walked up to her and grabbed her arms and threw her up in the air onto his cloud. Little cloud cuffs cuffed her legs and arms while she stood and Sesshomaru jumped up and floated away. All in one swift move.

"Kagome!" All the men yelled. Even Hiei. Then they all looked at each other and started arguing about who would save her. Hiei avoided the conversation and jumped away towards the Western Lords castle to save HIS Kagome.

(In the castle of the western lord)

"Sesshomaru what do you want?" Kagome had fear written all over her face.

"Kagome what are you?" Sesshomaru cursed to himself for saying her name.

He said KAGOME. It wasn't 'wench' or 'woman'. Kagome.Kagome thought to herself. "A Core-Catcher. I'll tell you later.But. What about my question? What do you want with me? My Miko powers?"

"I want one thing from you. I want you to become Lady of the Western Lands." He placed her on a couch. He bent down next to her and whispered softly into her ear, "I want you."


	4. A Dark Day

I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!!

**WARNING AWSOM GORE SCENE!ANYBODY WITH WEAK STOMACHS MUST LEAVE!!!!** Ok..so it isn't that bad.

CHAPTER 4 'A DARK DAY'

"Hey!! Where is Hiei?" Yusuke looked around for a moment. Then it hit him." He went to go find Kagome!!! The little squirt I'll kill him!!"

"What about Keiko?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"You know how you heard a vibrating sound earlier today?" Kurama nodded. "Well,it was my cell phone and she called me and told me that she found another guy named, I think it was like Hojo or something's now we are not going out anymore." Yusuke dropped his head in sadness.

"I see."

"A cell-fone?" Kouga looked at them like they were nuts.

"We will explain later." Kurama replied.

"So where is Kuwabaka?" Yusuke looked around for his walking punching bag but didn't find him.

"Let's go look. I'm sure Hiei can take care of the Kagome problem." Kurama followed the idiots scent.

"Are you kidding?! Kagome could beat Sesshomaru if she wanted!!! "Yusuke just followed Kurama and left Kouga.

"Yeah. Okay. Sesshomaru has MY woman. I got to go get her!" Kouga ran the opposite direction.

"GUYS!!!I THINK I LOST YOU!!! HELP!!!" The monkey I mean Kuwabara was 'lost'.

"Hey you! Big idiot!" A voice called.

"Who you calling a-YUSUKE!!!OW MAN AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!!I GOT LOST!!!" The big idiot hugged Kurama and Yusuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Please let go of me Kuwabara."

"Sorry. So what now?"

"We got to find Kagome." Yusuke said.

"I think Youko might know where the Lord of the Western Lands lives."

Youko screamed for release!

-Very well.- Kurama said back. "Guys Youko is coming out." Kurama turned into a silver kitsune known as Youko.(I take it you know what he looks like.)"This way!" Youko then ran back to the same direction Kouga went.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Yusuke ran next to Kouga.

"Positive! I haven't stolen from Sesshomaru in ages!" Youko ran a little faster.

"YOU STOLE FROM HIM!?" Yusuke called back.

"Wait for me you guys!!!!" Kuwabara was leaning over panting.

"Sesshomaru...I-I'm not dressed." Kagome was covering herself by her feathers.

"Here are your clothes." Sesshomaru tossed her uniform(no socks or shoes)to her." Go in that room to change." He pointed to a door to bedroom." When you come out we will see Jaken and Rin."

"Rin? A little girl with dark brown hair, a red kimono, and is about this hight?" Kagome raised her hand out of her feathers and raised it to about mid waist.

"Yes. You know her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let me get dressed please." Kagome went to the room.

She knows Rin. How? Sesshomaru mused to himself.

"I'm back!" Kagome walked out but because she was in her Core Catcher form her wings went through 2 little holes in her shirt and her red tail fit through a hole in her waist line.

"Come now." He motioned for her to follow with his one arm.

OH YEAH!!!INUYASHA CUT OFF THE OTHER ONE WITH TETSUSAIGA!!!!(sp?)I could heal him.

"Kagome-chan!!!" Rin ran to Kagome with open arms.

"Rin-chan!!!" Kagome lifted her up in the air and they both giggled to each other.

"You look like an angel Kagome-chan!! Rin wishes she looked like Kagome-chan!!" Rin felt Kagome's soft wings.

"Thank you." Kagome put her down when a toad came into the room.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!AN INTRUDER HAS COME!!!" Jaken jumped up and down in panic. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

"Sesshomaru, Lord Seshomaru. Let me take care of the intruder. I wanna kick something's butt!!" Kagome walked over to him and begged.

"Fine." Sesshomaru walked to a window to look outside." I'll watch you from here."

"Thank you!" She bowed and left.

(Outside)

"Kagome." The intruder said her name. A little man a little taller than her but not by much. He had gravity defying hair and had a black attire on and a katana at his side.

"How do you know my name?" She came closer.

"I heard a hanyou yell it. I am here to save you from Sesshomaru." He jumped forward in front of her.

(Inside)

What is she doing?Sesshomaru wondered.

Does she know him? I don't recall ever seeing her with him.

(outside)

"Let me fly us out of here! Hop on my back!" Kagome bent down.

"Are you mad?" Hiei turned his back.

"No." She flew up behind him 'quick like flint' and picked him up from behind." Just trying to leave." She flew with Hiei on her back.

"Put me down woman." Hiei demanded.

(Inside)

"GET HER!!" Sesshomaru commanded his servants. They immediately ran outside but he didn't have any flying servants so none could catch up with her.I'll get her later. I know her 'well' secret.

(back with Kagome)

"I feel really bad for just leaving him." Kagome chanted something and little lights came out of her Shikon Mark in her forehead.

(With Sesshomaru)

The little sparkly things flew to Sesshomaru. "What are these?" They then turned black and formed letters that read,

Sesshomaru,

I'm sorry I ran away. To appologize, as a gift I will give you your arm back. Trust the little sparks that fly to you. They will not hurt you.

-Kagome

The sparkles then flew to his arm and turned pink. Almost in second his arm was returned to him like new." AMAZING!"

He moved around his arm to see if it was real and it was." Thank you."

(Kagome/Hiei)

"What where those?" He asked.

"Sparks. Only Core Catchers can create them. Usually they send messages and then do something. I sent them to Sesshomaru and they healed his arm."

"Why did you do that?" He became confused but didn't show it.

"Because I feel bad for him." She flew over to his friends." Are these your friends?" She flew down to meet them.

"Hn."

"Yes then. Hello! I'm Kagome." Hiei had already jumped off.

"KAGOME!!!" They all yelled.

"I have to go home now you can come if you like." She walked towards the well.

"Sure!"

"Thank You."

"You're really pretty."

"Hn."

"Okay this way."

(I'm too lazy to write a lot so I'm just going to say like I dunno....20 minutes later.)

"NARAKU!!!" Kagome took a fighting stance.

"Kagome. You really have changed. My minions didn't lie." He appeared behind her making her freeze." You're stronger. And, more radiant." He grabbed her waist making her act in basic stiffness of true fear. "I want you to join me. You would make an excellent mate." He squeezed her waist a little and flew away saying," I left a present for you at your part of the well." He then disappeared.

"Why me?" Kagome looked at the well and then at the Yu Yu Gang," You can come with me to my house if you like. I know you are from my time. Fox if you want you can change back to your human form. Just jump inside the well." She then jumped in.

They ran over and looked inside, she was gone.

"So how do we know it works?" Kuwabara looked in.

"Simple." Hiei pushed Kuwabara in. "We use a guinea pig."(I suck at spelling)Everybody nodded when Kuwabara dissapared. They then jumped in, Kurama(He changed),Yusuke, and Hiei.

"Hey Miroku. I think Kagome went home. "InuYasha pointed to an iced up kitsune with no nose.

"How-di-did Kagome do this?!" Miroku looked the sculpture over.

"Smells like she did."(I don't care if InuYasha can't really tell who did what. It is MY Fanfic!!!)

"HEY GUYS WHERE IS KAGOME?!" Sango saw InuYasha and Miroku and walked into the clearing.

"Home."

"Oh. HEY! Did you make Shippou unconcious?" She held out the kitsune.

"No! Why are people always blamin' me for stuff! I didn't do nothin'!! I'm going to go get Kagome!!" InuYasha jumped away.

"I didn't say it was him." Sango looked at Miroku and he just shrugged. then they got Kagome's backpack and headed towards Keade's village.

Kagome walked outside of the well house door and to her back door and opened it."Grandpa, Souta, Mom!!! I'm home!!" When she didn't get an answer that is when she noticed the blood on the walls and floor. The Yu Yu gang was close behind.

She began to worry. She walked into the kitchen and flipped the switch. But when the light came on she nearly Up chucked. Kuwabara did.

Her Grandpa lay on the kitchen table with his parts cut up in little pieces. The ceiling fan sliced off the connection of his neck and shoulders.

He had numerous forks and knives pokes into every other part of his pieces of skin. Blood covered the walls and flooded the floors. His eyes had been ripped out and shoved in his mouth. Forks of his flesh were pinned to the walls all over the place. The light was dieing. So she flipped it off.

"Gramps." She cried softly. Yusuke was throwing up along with Kuwabara. Kurama was trembling wide eyed and his mouth hung open, gagging. Hiei,eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "Come on." She waved for them to follow.

She walked to the livingroom. It was also dark so she turned on the light. Feathers in blood were everywhere.

Splats of her mother's liver, stomach, and heart covered the walls.

Her mother lay in the middle of the floor with her upper body torn apart and ripped open. A large wooden pole was inside of her forehead. Brains hung from the end of the pole, slowly falling off in little chunks.

Her mother's eyes were wide open with a dull expression on her face. Her wings had been torn apart and were scattered everywhere.

Her intestines had been ripped out of her and were lying around her figure and on top of the puddles of blood.

Her mom's tail had been torn from her lower back and pinned to her neck chocking her.

A huge bloody mess was made in the living room. Glass from pictures covered her mom's insides and the pictures themselves were torn in little shreds.

"MOM!!" Kagome bent down next to her mom. " She had changed into her Core Catcher form! They killed her! They killed GRANDPA!! Oh no....Souta." She slowly walked past her guests. Hiei was in the same state he was before but was clenching his fists in anger. Kurama was throwing up with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

She was in the middle of walking up the stairs when her name was called, "KAGOME WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!?WHO ARE THESE GUYS!?" InuYasha marched up the stairs holding his nose from the smell of blood.

"InuYasha....I don't know....these are my new friends.....OH INUYAHSA!!" Kagome sobbed softly and fell to her knees on the stairs, with her head in her hands.

"Kagome!" Everybody cried. Except Hiei.

"I didn't ask for your pity! Do not help me!" Kagome marched up the rest of the stairs and smelled the metallic smell of a LOT of blood. "Souta." She looked in her room and turned on the light.

But everything was in order and no blood was anywhere so she walked out and took a good look at the hallway.

It was just like the downstairs hallway trails of blood on the carpet and on the walls and torn pictures lay everywhere. She looked in the bathroom but her little brother wasn't there.

The Yu Yu gang and InuYasha followed making positive not to help her.

She looked in his room but he wasn't there either. She walked to her mother's room and didn't see her brother until a drop of blood came out of no where, so she did what any other person would do and looked up. "Souta." She cried softly as she looked at his dead half shell.

Her brother was hanging by what seemed to be hooks at the top of her mothers ceiling.

Blood still dripped from the places he was hooked.

He was hooked by the shoulder blades and by the back of his neck.

More near the lower body was nothing. It had been cut off. But where was it? She looked everywhere until she came to a blood puddle that came from the closed closet door. She looked back at his face.

His face held the expression of fear and hate. His arms hung down lowly from where he was.

Kagome opened the door and looked at the other part of his body.

She saw a large hole near his stomach and his guts spilled against the floor. His pants had been slightly torn near the bottom and his toes had been cut off. They lay all over the place, all 10 of them.

"No. Why me? Why me? I will NEVER let THIS happen AGAIN!!" She wiped her tears away and concentrated hard on the killer.Who. NARAKU!!!"Naraku."

"What was that Kagome?" InuYasha was holding his stomach and mouth to keep him from barfing.

Hiei was in rage he wanted to kill something and fast. Kurama was leaning up his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and Yusuke was doing the same. Kuwabara was coughing madly. Kagome had gotten up and her power had gotten 10 xs stronger.

"Leave." Kagome's eyes went white.

Inuyasha and the Yu Yu gang backed up a little bit out of fear, even Hiei.

A roar like a lions escaped Kagome's mouth. She was transforming.

Her legs had turned lion but her tail was still red and house-cat like. She had the head of a dragon and a mane to go with it, a white mane. Her wings stayed but had gotten larger and she was on all fours with her front legs like a hawks. When she opened her eyes they where pure white with no pupils or other color. She had done what Inuyasha does when he gets pissed. She was the last Core Catcher ever now that her family had died.

"I'll have to lay my family to rest. InuYasha, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. You will not speak of this to anyone. I will tell them if I want. "She plucked her brother from the wall and healed his wound. She then put him on her back and went down stairs.

She picked up her mom and ji-chan and put them on her back and healed them. The guys followed her the whole time. She went outside to the Goshinboko(sp?) and did as she needed to and put them to rest.

She prayed for them. About 20 minutes later she stopped praying and she walked gauchely to the shrine and burned it in one large breath.

She put out the fire with the water inside her and fell exhausted.

"Kagome!" They crouched next to her and Kuwabara picked her up. They walked to the well and all jumped inside. They walked to Keade's village and told Sango, Miroku, and Shippou what happened.

WOW! I know it isn't long but o well! Did you like it? ---Remember, my first fic kay?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry about the jokes in the first chapter and the story doubling! I don't know what is up with that! I do not own InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho!

CHAPTER 5 'NOT THE SAME'

(In Kagome's mind)

Kagome is in a very large field with magic and miko energy surrounding the area. "Where am I?"

"You are in a field of flowers with magic and miko energy inside of your dream state. "A voice said.

Kagome looked behind her only to see the legendary Midoriko! "MIDORIKO?"

"Yup! .I have some things I want to tell you Kagome!" Midoriko sat down in the field and Kagome sat next to her.

"Yeah. What are they?" Kagome looked confused but kept her cool.(that is such a stupid thing to say. 'her cool')

"Well, first off. You are not Kikiyo's reincarnation. You are mine." Kagome flipped.

"WHAT? "She almost jumped. "Well! Then why do I look like her when I go to human stage? Hmm?" She crossed her arms.

"The Shikon has a mind of its own, when Kikiyo was burned the Shikon took some of her facial appearances and stuck them to you...it was a way to make it feel more, at home." Midoriko spoke with pure honesty.

"oh. Alright. What next?" Kagome was actually thrilled that she wasn't the clay pot's re-embodiment because it means InuYasha couldn't say, 'Kikiyo this' or 'Kikiyo that' or 'Why can't you be more like Kikiyo? 'she could tell him the truth, right?" Can I-"

"No. You can't." Midoriko interrupted.

"How did you-"Kagome was stopped again.

"That is the next thing. I will have to train you in your dreams to use your miko powers to the max. Even more than myself."

"Like what kind of powers?" Kagome was really interested in what she had to say.

"Like telepathy, transforming, calling your aeons, and making things out of your energy." Midoriko smiled at Kagome's reaction.

"Aeons? You mean I am a summoner too?"

"Yup!"

"COOL! My little brother has this game called Final Fantasy and a summoner named Yuna can summon like huge monsters and stuff out of like ,fire and the sky! Is it like that?" Kagome was so excited she could be so cool like that. (yeah, I love final fantasy…)

"Yes. Yuna was real. She is not a game. She is in this dream and she will teach you the best of summoning as well as I will teach the witch-craft and miko abilities." Midoriko stood.

Kagome got up." How do I get Aeons?" She turned her head to look eye to eye with Midoriko.

"Sometimes they just come. Sometimes you have to pray for them. Other times they know how much you want them and they just come. But the most enchanting way is to think them up in your imagination and then to have them come. That is the hardest but most perfect way. Just the way you like..."She looked away out to the dream-sun.

"Wow. You have a lot to say. Anything else?"

"Your trainers will appear in you mind every night when you go to sleep. Every night until you know all the moves." Midoriko vanished.

"Am I waking up now?"

(Back in the hut)

Kagome stirred in her sleep which caught most everyone but Kuwabara's attention. He was playing with Kirara.

"Guys." Kagome got up. She was in her human form.

"OH MOMMY I GOT SO WORRIED!" Shippou cried into her sleeve and hugged her hard.

"It is okay Shippou. It is okay." Kagome held Shippou and got up.

"What's a Core Catcher okaa-san?(sp? Oh who cares!)"Shippou tugged on her shirt.

Kagome sighed. "Guys I'm going to tell you about everything." Kagome took a deep breath.Except about Midoriko and my other sensei.She mused to herself. But Hiei read loud and clear.

"I was born in a completely different world, with a different language, things ,and beings." She took another deep breath.

"The worlds name was 'Mystic Relm'. No high classed beings knew about it unless they live there .Only the 'Ancient Elders'. But that is another story." She took another breath.

"When I was born, I was born from the leaders of the realm. My mother...and father. My brother was an adopted child. But let's go on. "She took another breath but was interrupted.

"What happened to you at you house? You were like a dragon, monster thingy!" Kuwabara pulled away from Kirara to listen to Kagome's story.

"I promise this story will lead to that, just be patient! "She fumed a little but got over it." My mother and father being the rulers makes me the next one but...something tragic happened." She got teary but got over it. "When I was five a great lord of the 'Tragic Realm' came to the 'Mystic Realm' and started innumerous kills and injuries on many..."She trailed off a bit and the tears in her eyes fell silently.

"Kagome? Are you? Okay?" Sango patted her friend's back.

"Yeah. Thanks. Well, he killed the guards and gained access to the palace in which my family and grandparents lived in. My mother, brother, grandpa, and myself were saved. But...my father was brutally slaughtered in front of my family before we could run." Kagome cried more. "He saved us enoughsniff time to escape.sniff my grandmother was unheard of but I doubt she lived very long with the Lord of the 'Tragic Realm' living there." She cried silently until Sango spoke.

"Kagome! I am so sorry! That is worse than my story!" Sango comforted her sister like friend and cried with her.

"I'm not finished...My mother was so upset that when we arrived on earth she transformed into a 'Death Eater'. That is the stage a Core Catcher goes through when he/she or it is mad or full of sorrow. That is why I transformed into something else. But I didn't turn into a Death Eater this time. I don't know what I turned into. My grandmother and mom would know." Kagome wiped her tears. "Now I am the LAST Core Catcher. I must represent them and honor the ones that died. The last ones. My family." She stood.

"Kagome. If you don't mind me asking, What happened to the world you once lived in?" Kurama waited patiently.

"It is now full of ash and dead bodies...the only things that live their now are either dead and walking or dead and swimming. Everything peaceful is dead. We had never had war, but when the lord of the Tragic Realm came and ruled he put my world into battle. And killed them all. Even himself." She waited for more questions.

"So, what are you considered now?" Yusuke asked.

"I am the ruler of it now. I am the Lady or Princess of it all...ash." She shivered.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE A PRINCESS! I KNEW MY MOMMY WAS COOL!" Shippou hugged her neck.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some time to myself." Kagome walked out.

"Should we get Koenma?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"Let's ask her when she comes back. Just to be sure." Kurama said with this still left in his mind I hope she will be okay.

Hey Kurama! She is a princess! 

'Don't get any funny or perverted ideas Youko.'

/You spoil the fun and games out of every thing Kurama/

'Not you too. Both of you get out of my thoughts for now please.'

Princess Hater 

/Party Pooper/

'Leave NOW!'

Fine! 

/Fine...Party Pooper./

"OUT!" Kurama didn't notice he had just yelled that out loud and turned a deep red. "I apologize for my shout." He sat down as Hiei left out of the hut.

"Where is he going?" Sango asked.

"Probably to meditate or something to relieve his rage." Kurama stated quietly.

"Oh. Rage? Why is he so mad?" Sango sat next to him but stayed a few feet away.(Miroku Syndrome)

"He was upset that Kagome's family died." He once again said very quietly.

"Oh. Why?" She scooted and inch closer so she could hear.

"Because...I...don't know." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.(it is dark outside just to let you know.)

"wow. He probably likes her." She got up and looked into Kagome's now BLACK bag for a sleeping bag so she could rest. She found a BLACK one and folded it out and slept in it.

Kagome cried quietly. "I could live here with Sango and Shippou. Or maybe I could-"She gasped when a rough but comforting hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see none other than-

SESSHOUMARU HAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING!LOOK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Who is it? Hiei, Sesshomaru, InuYasha? WHO?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anyone okay! The whole 'Yuna' thing...I do not own Final Fantasy either. There. Happy?

CHAPTER 6 'SECRET ADMIRER'

(WHO IS IT?)

"Hiei?" (for those that guessed it right give your selves a big pat on the back! It was sooooo expected!)She looked back at him in question. "What are you-"

"I'm here to comfort you. I know what it is like Kagome. Let me send you images of _my_ life." He sent her his entire life that was needed to know. EVERYTHING.(except stuff like when he went to the bathroom or something gross like that.)

"Hiei..."she had tears in her eyes.

why is she...crying for me? he cupped her face so her eyes where exact to his. He was only like 2 inches taller than her. "Kagome, do not shed tears for me." He let her face go and looked into her eyes. They were changing colors. "Your eyes are changing colors rapidly. You need to calm your stress."

"Hiei? Can I...see the Jagan? Please?" She watched as he removed his band to see a third eye. She traced it with 'aw' written all over her face.

She doesn't ache with disgust. She seems to in fact find it quite fascinating don't understand. Those images of my life were nothing but of my Spirit work, my attempts at theft, my sister, the Jagan eye, my forbidden child curse. But...She doesn't care. She still sees me as a person she has known for ages.

"Hiei. It. It is beautiful. I don't see why you disgust it so much. It's amazing." She traced it one more time and then it opened (it can close right? oh well who cares!) "Oh my!" She looked closer. She could tell he was trying to get in her head, so she let him.

Images of her life was in her head words just as well, so he did anything else another man would do and read them.

It is such a beautiful thing. Why does he find so much hatred in them. At least his doesn't change colors with his mood. But those eyes, crimson. Wow. they are so interesting. I could look at them all day. And him, he is so. Mysterious. I am sure he has shown no one else the images of his life, but why me? He is interesting for sure. And...likely fit. And overall handsome.

He stopped looking in her mind and looked at her. She was slowly leaning to the left with 'SLEEP' written all over the place. He picked her up and walked her back to Keade's hut.

She didn't say anything. And she fell into a peaceful slumber into his arms.(MY TURN! Hiei it's my turn! wait up! sorry about that. Just daydreaming...Hiei.)

When he got inside he set her inside a sleeping bag he saw sprawled out next to her friend Sango. Kurama had fallen asleep against the wall on the other side and Kuwabara and Kirara were snug on the floor. Yusuke was up standing leaning against the wall but had fallen asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku slept like they always do. And Shippou had waken and slept next to Kagome.

Hiei went outside and jumped in a near tree to sleep.

(in Kagome's Head)

"Midoriko? Yuna? HellOOOO?" Kagome stood in the same field as before.

"Kagome! Hey!" Midoriko was slowly walking with Yuna to Kagome.

"Hey I have been waiting for you guys! Let's get going on the training.

"Good. I am glad that you hold high spirits for our lesson today!" Yuna said with a one-of-a-kind smile plastered on her face.

"You bet!" Kagome giggled and ran to them.

"First off, Yuna will help you summon your first Aeon, and then I will teach you telepathy." Midoriko stated.

"Goodie. Who's going to teach me martial arts?" Kagome sat down with the girls.

"Should we tell her Yuna?" Midoriku asked.

"Sure." Yuna fattened out her dress.

"Genkai, your grandmother. Is still alive and lives in your time in a temple. She will teach you martial arts."

"Grandma? Alive? OMG! When do I see her?" Kagome was close to tears.

"I don't know for sure and that is why Yuna brought back up. Meet Paine and Rikku. They died not to long ago too."

"I am going to be trained by the 4 greatest legends ever? COOL!" Kagome got up and shook their hands. Rikku was more playful than ever and had her yellow attire on(Thief). While Paine had her black attire on(Warrior). Yuna had her summoners outfit on(from Final Fantasy x).

"Let's Begin!" Midoriko exclaimed with a full heart.

...It was nothing but training for witch seemed like a year in her dreams was one night...

Every one was awake but Kagome. She was sweating heavily in her sleep and Sango attempted to try and wake her but a barrier was up. They gave up on it and watched her carefully.

Kagome's eyes shot open and the barrier went down. "Ohayo everyone! What's up with your faces?" Kagome saw looks of confusion placed on her.

"Kagome! You were sweating and a barrier was up! Are you okay!" Shippou almost flew at her.

"I'm fine I promise. Who made breakfast?" Kagome looked at the stack of food in the small hut.

"Kurama." Yusuke told her.

"Oh. Let's eat I'm starving!" She ate some salad and drank some juice. She ate slowly but with a pace. Everybody joined and ate too.

"Why were you trapped in the barrier Kagome? And sweating." Sango asked.

"Bad dream. It has happened before." She took another bite.

"Oh. Should we call you Princess Kagome now or just Kagome or Lady or Lady Kagome or something else?" Miroku asked.

"I would prefer Kagome, But if you feel it right to call me by my rightful name then go right ahead." She had finished and was waiting for the others.

"What is your rightful name?" Kurama asked.

"You can call me either 'Princess Kagome' or 'Lady Kagome'." She said with a small smile.

"Okay. Well Kagome we got to go hunt for Shikon Shards so let's go." InuYasha said. He got up and walked out of the hut taking Kagome's backpack with him.

"Wait InuYasha. I want to take a bath first and change my clothes okay." Kagome walked out with Sango and lifted her overly-stuffed black bag with a few fingers.

"Hey! How did you get so strong?" InuYasha walked a little behind.

"Because I can, InuYasha." She walked away with Sango leaving a mad hanyou. He walked in Keade's hut with the other men and Keade and talked about stuff.

-Hey Kagome.-a voice in her head called.

Midoriko+ Kagome asked back. She can do telepathy now.

Hey Kagome! Yuna called back.

Yuna+ her eyebrows furrowed.

#Hey Kago!# Rikku yelled.

Let me guess, Paine is next+

:Nothing gets past you, does it: A bored voice said.

I knew it.+

-Kagome I just wanted to tell you that you can tell Sango about us. Just make her promise not to tell the others.-

Do you guys follow me around in my head now+

#Cool isn't it?# Rikku said.

Sure. Can I bathe now? In Peace+

A whole bunch of 'Sures' were heard and Kagome spoke to Sango.

"Hey Sango. Do you want to know the truth about my new sleeping habit?" Kagome swam to her friend.

"Yeah, I was worried about you." Sango looked at her friend in question.

Kagome spoke telepathically so no one could hear her but Sango. +Sango. It is me Kagome. I am going to send you images of my new dreams.+


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything but the Aeons! I came up with them on my own!

CHAPTER 7 'Confessions'

"Why do you think Kagome had a barrier on her? And she was sweating." Yusuke asked Inuyasha.

"Feh! I don't know! She just weird is all!" He sat down outside and put his arms in his sleeves.

"I think it is her dreams. Images of her family possibly." Kurama was sitting next to him looking up. (I don't know why! I just decided that he's looking up!)

"Maybe..."InuYasha had images of Kagome's family in peices. He shivered at the thaught. Scary. Was that all that went through his head?

"Maybe she's sick." Kuwabara came up with Kirara in his arms.

"HAHAHAHAHA!YOU IDIOT!YOU'RE SO STUPID." Yusuke laughed hard. (I don't think it is all that funny.)

"What? Who you calling an idiot?" Kuwabara took a fighting stance.

"You!" Yusuke pointed at him.

"WHAT?" Kawabara jumped at Yusuke.

"Hiei. What do you think? Or know." Kurama asked.

"Hn." Hiei looked at the direction the two girls went.

"I see." Kurama looked at his two fighting friends and Inuyasha was sleeping.

Sango had received all the images of Kagome's training with her sensei and the truth about Kagome being Midoriko's reincarnation.

"Kagome! Wow! You! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so HAPPY!" Sango hugged her friend and cried.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome put her friend back and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that you are not Kikiyo's reincarnation."

"Me too! Let's get out. Inuyasha is probably getting mad." Kagome hopped out and grabbed her and Sango's clothes.

Kagome had on a black tank top with a red outlined dragon on the front. Her pants were baggy and black with pockets all over. Her hair was down. She had no shoes on though. She decided to go without her Core Catcher form. Apparently, it draws way too much attention.

Sango had on her demon exterminator's outfit." Let's go!" She ran ahead and Kagome caught up easily. She had her pack on her back.

"Here they come at a fast pace as well." Kurama said.

The men stood to greet the young women's presence.

"Alright! I'll go get Miroku then we leave!" InuYasha went in the hut to get Miroku.

"Are you going to join us boys? I would very much enjoy your company with us." Kagome asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course Princess."

"Hn."

"Since when is she a _Princess_?"

"Alright let's go." Yusuke started walking next to Kagome and Sango and Hiei and Kurama followed. Kuwabara waited for InuYasha and Miroku.

"WAIT UP! WENCH! COME ON MIROKU!" InuYasha ran to Kagome while Miroku and Kuwabara walked fast.

"Oh! Hey InuYasha." Kagome stopped walking so he could catch up.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME TO CATCH UP TO YOU AGAIN!YOU WENCH!"

Kagome's eyes went a deep cream color with specks of purple. Coldly, she stated," InuYasha.Don't! Call me that. Ever!"She looked hard into his thoughts and he realized it.

"Kagome...how? You are looking into my mind!" InuYasha looked at her new eye color which immediately went to a deep green after he said what he did.

"Huh? You can tell? But Midoriko said it wouldn't affect him if I-"She said the last part very quietly, ment to be for herself and not the demons around her.

"What? Kagome...did you just say Midoriko? What? You saw her or something? When? Where? HOW?" InuYasha FREAKED!

-Just tell him Kagome-

Tell them all

fine.+ Guys it is time for a confession." She told them everything. Looks of disbelief looked back at her now dark blue eyes. "What?"

"Kagome. You_ are _Kikiyo's reincarnation! You have to be! If you are Midoriko's and she says you are stronger than her! You are the strongest of them all! I will not let a woman be the strongest in this world!" InuYasha yelled.

"Wow Kagome! A summoner!" Sango clapped her hands." Miroku what do you think?"

"Facinating! Lady Kagome...will you bear me a son?" He looked at her SERIOUSLY.

"Uhhhh. Miroku. You are nice and cute..But , I can't. I like somebody else, I think." She made him drop his gaze.

"I was serious. Oh well. A man must try!" He groped Sango real fast and ran for dear life while she chased him screaming 'HENTAI!' or 'Houshi!'.

"A Princess, a summoner, a miko, and the last of a rare species. Amazing. It must be hard." Kurama was sitting next to her.(in case I didn't point this out, they have made camp!)

"No. Loosing a family is hard. Gulping all this info at once is hard." Kagome looked across the fire, up in a tree, where Hiei sat looking into the stars. He looked down and they made contact.

Kagome.

Yes+

Nothing.

Okay...do you want to talk about it+

He nearly fell out of the tree.No.

Okay. Just tell me next time you want to talk erm. Communicate telepathically I mean.+

HN.

Right.+ "Hey Yusuke. Look at Kuwabara." She pointed to a little, cute, cream, lump on top of a big, blue, ugly, lump. Sleeping.

"Hahahahaha! Kuwabara wants to mate with a cat demon!" Yusuke attempted to wake the buffoon with his taunts. But got nowhere. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep." He sat down on top of the grass and leaned against a tree.

"My lady I do believe it is my bedtime as well." Kurama did the same as Yusuke.

"Kagome every body needs some rest. Plus, the sooner you sleep the sooner you train. Sango laid down on the ground next to Miroku but a couple feet away.

"I'm sleepn'" Inuyasha jumped in a tree and slept.

"Shippou, sleep with Sango tonight okay." Kagome got up and kissed her sons head. She set him with Sango and jumped in the tree in the middle of InuYasha and Hiei's.+ Goodnight Shippou.+ She looked over to Hiei's tree. +Goodnight Hiei.+

HN.

YAY! DONE! HA! Sorry. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! I am so bored. I tried putting my chapters on spell check to see if they were spelled correctly. A lot of mistakes I'll tell you that much! I do not own anything but the Aeons!

CHAPTER 8 'Aeons and Such'

Kagome woke with a new energy filling her. She felt great. It was still slightly dark, but the sun would be up soon.

She got up quietly and looked around. Yusuke was lying right next to Kuwabara with his right hand in his mouth. "How cute." Kagome whispered. Sure not to wake her friends.

She looked over to Kurama. He was still leaning against the tree but was breathing through his mouth not his nose. "Sinus issues." Kagome looked away.

She looked over to where Sango fell asleep. Shippou was on her head sleeping calmly. Miroku had found his way over to her in the night and now has his hand upon its favorite spot. She was clutching her boomerang like a lifeline with a scowl on her face.

Maybe I should look into her mind. Kagome looked into her dreams and saw Sango in a battle field of blood. Sango was looking at her brother slaughter helpless people.-Sango wake up!- Sango didn't wake. She only kept watching.

"I guess I won't be able to help." Kagome stopped looking into Sango's mind and looked around to InuYasha's tree. He had his hands in his sleeves and his head was down. And a sound came from him. Kagome leaned a little closer to hear a little bit of... SNORING! He is snoring in his sleep. Something to pick on him for later! She thought.

She looked over to Hiei. His sleeping position was the same way as when he hopped in the tree. Kagome concentrated harder to see his emotions. He was, in pain, emotionally. Kagome tried looking into his mind. His eyes snapped open and looked back at hers.

It was like he was looking at her soul. He wasn't reading her mind, he was just staring. She leaned foreword a bit to read his emotions again. He was amused this time. Amused? Why amused? I would understand upset. But. Amused? She started to open her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

I suggest, that the next time you want to talk that you don't stare and try to peek into my thoughts, woman.

Kagome was on his bush in a flash. She didn't make a sound. The tree didn't rustle at all. Not a single sound.

You, will address me properly. Not, 'woman' or 'wench' or 'ningen' or 'bitch'. Only Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Got it+

HN. He looked back at her like he did before only this time he was inching closer and closer.

"Come on guys! It is time to get up!" She saved herself. Hiei's face was a few inches apart from hers. Good thing she woke everybody up.

Before their eyes snapped open. She instantly transmitted to the side of Sango. "Sango. It is just a dream. I promise it will never happen again. Wake up." Sango stirred a bit but woke.

"Kagome!sniff It was so scary!" Sango cried in her friends arms.

"It's okay Sango. Your friends are here. He's not coming back to kill you. I promise." Kagome let her friend go.

Miroku's hand was noticed even though he was 'asleep'. "HENTAI!" Sango bashed him with her boomerang. Hard.

"What is all the fuss about, Kagome?" InuYasha came up from behind her and held her throat.

She grabbed his hands and flipped him over." You guys needed to wake up! It is around 7:00 you know." She picked up a dizzy InuYasha and leaned him against a tree. That is when she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sleeping. She leaned over Yusuke and the first thing she got was a pull down. "Yusuke. You're holding me. Could you let go? PLEASE?" She tried to squirm from his grip. It didn't work. "Ahem...YUSUKE URAMESHI! GET YOUR BUTT UP AND LET ME GO!" Kagome was pushed back and a woman's scream was heard from Kuwabara.

"Kagome! You scared the crap outta me!" Yusuke got up and rubbed his head. He looked at his wet hand and rubbed it against his back.

"Sorry. You were holding me and I had to wake you up. We are leaving after breakfast." She walked over to Kuwabara who was holding his knees saying, 'She is a girl. It is okay Kuwabara.' "Kuwabara. Get up."

He got up really fast and made a salute. "YES MA'AM!" Kagome poked his breathed in chest.

"Alright! Who is the breakfast cooker for today?" She looked around until Kurama spoke.

"I will." He got up and walked out of the clearing.

"Okay! Now we just wait." About 2 minutes later Kagome got tired. "Alright. I am getting bored. How about I summon one of my Aeons?"

Everyone nodded. "Back up." Kagome needed at least 5 feet of room on each side. Everybody did as she instructed.

Kagome opened her arms and her outfit changed.

She had a long golden staff in her left hand. It had rings like Miroku's staff. But these rings went down the length of the staff and the appeared to be floating around it. The staff had different carvings in silver and jewels that no one has ever seen before. At the top was a large white stone. It was very big. It had a blue glow to it.

Kagome's outfit was similar to Yuna's only her skirt was black and her ribbon thingy was red with blue and green and yellow designs. The designs were dragons and phoenix birds. It was a lovely outfit. She had one earring on the right that was identical to Yuna's earring. Kagome had a necklace on that was golden with the same white stone in the middle. Only smaller.

She did a dance and swished around her staff. A huge, red, dragon thing came out of flames in the sky. The dragon came to Kagome and she pet it's nose.

The dragon was the size of 2 average (our time) houses. It had red scales and a black chain as the reins for riding on him. He held one pinkish orb in each hands (one orb per hand). The tip of his tail faded to black and he had a small horn on his head.

"His name is Scorch." Kagome pet his nose again. "Would you like to pet him? Or ride him?" She looked around. Shippou hopped on her shoulder and looked up.

"What is that thing?" He pets his nose and his hand felt a little hot.

"He is my Fire Aeon. It is said that if you are evil, that he will burn you if you touch him." Kagome smiled innocently and pet Scorch's neck.

Kurama came in the clearing, "I'm ba-" He looked up at the huge monster before him. "What is that and why aren't we attacking it?" He had his hands full of fruit and uncooked meat.

Kagome walked around Scorch so Kurama could see her. "This is one of my Aeons. His name is Scorch." She pet Scorch's neck again. Scorch nuzzled her stomach and sniffed hard. She giggled a little and pet the large nose on her stomach. "Come on you guys come pet him." She pet him again.

Sango was the first over there. "Is it safe?"

"Sure." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand gently and put it on Scorch's nose.

"He his warm. Very warm." Sango pet him and nuzzled him some more.

"See. He is harmless." Kagome walked over to Miroku and put his hand on Scorch's side.

"Amazing. He IS warm." Miroku followed Sango's same moves.

Kagome looked over to see InuYasha." InuYasha come pet him. He won't bite."

"Feh! I got better things to do." He turned his back.

"InuYasha? Are you scared of Scorch?" She smirked inside. And she put on her questioning face.

"NO!" InuYasha went over to pet Scorch. But when he did his hand got burnt. "OW! WHAT THE- HEY! You said it wouldn't hurt!" InuYasha pointed at Kagome with his non-burnt hand.

"InuYasha. I think Scorch doesn't like you. Or maybe you are evil. Well. There are 2 reasons Scorch wouldn't like you. 1: You are evil. And 2: You like me." Kagome pet Scorch.

"WHAT? No way! This is a load of crap! I ain't believing that for 1 second!" He jumped up in a tree and licked his hand.

"Kagome, can I pet him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sure! Wait! Are you evil?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"As a friend."

"Okay go pet him!" She pointed to Scorch. "Who is next? Yusuke?" She went over and grabbed his hand so he could pet her Aeon.

"Will he burn me?"

"I don't know! Are you evil?"

"No. And I only like you as a friend." He pet Scorch and his hand was burnt.

"What happened? I thought you said you weren't evil and that you didn't like me Yusuke." Kagome smiled on the inside. She knew what his dreams of her were. This would be interesting.

"I don't! And I'm not!" Yusuke touched his hand.

Scorch looked at Yusuke. "There is no need to lie to us, Yusuke." Scorch freaked everyone out.

"Guess I didn't tell you. I made it so he could talk." Kagome smiled.

"GREAT!" Yusuke said.

"I know your secret Yusuke." Scorch smiled.

"Don't tell. Please don't tell." Yusuke begged.

"No need. She already knows." Scorch said back.

"Huh? How? Wait a... you can read minds!" Yusuke had wide eye. "Man this sucks! Alright Kagome. I admit it. I like you." Yusuke looked at her and went to go sulk with InuYasha.

"Good job Scorch! Who's next!"

"I will go." Kurama went to pet Scorch and did not get burned.

"Hiei?" Kagome really wanted to know if he liked her.

"HN." He turned away.

"Hiei." Kagome commanded.

"Why should I be afraid of a young woman? I am most likely faster than you."

"Really?" Kagome I.T. (instant transmission) to Hiei. "Is that a challenge?"

"I refuse to pet that creature."

"Why?"

"Because. I do not want it knowing how evil I am."

"Why?"

"Because if that happened the hanyou would kick me out." InuYasha was too busy with his hand to notice.

"Why?" Kagome smiled innocently.

"Fine I'll go." Hiei knew that if he didn't think of something fast he would get burned. And not because he was evil. (Which he is not)So he did the next thing possible and he raised his temperature to match with Scorch's burn. He pet Scorch.

Scorch wasn't dumb. He knew what Hiei was doing. So he spoke to him. Hiei that is not right. You should let her know how much you love her.

HN. You have no power over me, old one.

Very well. I will tell her.

See if I care. I will deny it because it is not true.

Oh? It isn't you say? Well! That is the first time in all of my years that I have met some one that can trick themselves into thinking what they want to think.

I thought you were made last night.

I was. But I have been an image in Kagome's thoughts for a very long time. Ever since the Great Fall of the Mystic Realm.

May I stop petting you now?

Yes. And I will not tell on you.

I am grateful. Hiei stopped petting him so he could cool off.

Kagome saw Hiei touch Scorch and nothing happened. She figured he messed with his temperature or something. But her eyes were still slowly going to a dark pink.

Wow! Read the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 10 'Finding Naraku'

They have been flying on Scorch for quite some time. Kagome had asked him to let the burnt suspects ride him without getting burnt, it worked. They are looking for Naraku.

Kagome was holding the very long reins of Scorch and was constantly looking for Naraku.

They had run into a few demons with jewel shards, even ones that worked for Naraku. But every time they asked about Naraku and where he is, the demon would either disappear or they would refuse to tell and die. They had collected most of the Shikon No Tama and they knew Kouga and Naraku had the rest. It dangled peacefully on Kagome's neck, acting as innocent as ever. It was the cause of all of this.

Kagome gripped the reins out of frustration. "I'm sick of this!" She screamed loud. She closed her eyes, before she knew it, she was a Core Catcher. Her shirt didn't rip though. Only a hole for both wings and her tail was formed. Yet, there was something different about her wings. They were black with red tips. Kagome's tail had stayed the same. Her eyes were a bluish-silver color now. (I found a good code for the colors of her eyes!)

Pink- sad

Light Blue- determined

Silver- strong

Gold- a little upset

Black- nothingness

Green- silly

Red- angry

White- bloodlust or in rage

Navy Blue- regular

Brown- weak or useless

Purple- depressed

Orange- confused

Yellow- so happy she is crying

Turquoise- frustrated

(Sorry! But I had to tell you that!)

She stood up and flew down with Scorch close behind. She knew a lot of demons would come but she also knew Naraku would come as well. He couldn't resist her, remember?

"Guys, Naraku will be here soon." She walked foreword a little. She could start to feel the auras of different demons and men, mostly monks. "Get ready." She could sense Naraku next. "He is here."

No one said anything. Not even InuYasha complained. They all took a fighting stance. That was until the Yu Yu Gang received a call from Koenma. Yusuke whined, "Koenma we are working how could you call us now!" Everyone could hear Koenma's yelling clear.

"Yusuke, you big oaf! What I say is an order, not a request! Now I want the gang here now! Or I could just take your spirit and send Hiei to jail. Maybe I could even take away the Youko inside Kurama. Would you like that? Hmmm?" Koenma hung up.

"BASTARD!" Yusuke threw his communicator to the ground. "Kagome, we can't stay." Yusuke dropped his head.

"Hello! Botan here to pick you up!" A cheery annoying voice said. Kagome looked up and her eyes went orange.

"The GRIM REAPER?" She flew up and shook her hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet you! I have always wanted to meet a Death Sorter!" Kagome flew down. "Okay Botan. You can take them away. Will they be coming back?"

"Probably not, dear. I am so sorry." Botan opened a portal and they all said their goodbyes and left.

"I will miss that Yusuke guy." InuYasha said.

"Kurama was a very kind man. I shall miss his wise words." Miroku looked at Sango.

She said it quickly but with happiness in every word. "Kuwabara, the stupid yet lovable retard." Kirara said a cry of sadness and rubbed her head against Sango's.

Kagome said something too. But not even InuYasha could hear it. "Hiei." Kagome wanted to cry. She did. But she did it silently.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Shippou and InuYasha asked.

Kagome wiped her tears and said coldly, "Nothing." She walked out a little bit in the field they were all in. "Naraku! Stop your hiding! You fool! I know you are here!" Kagome's eyes went to a Silver color with Gold, Black, and Red specks. "That was an order!"

Suddenly Naraku appeared in front of Kagome. InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and Sango readied her demon bone. Shippou with Fox Fire and Miroku with wards and his staff. Naraku's insects were everywhere so Miroku could not use his Wind Tunnel. "Kagome. I have missed you dearly." Naraku said.

"Save it Naraku! This is personal!" InuYasha charged foreword with his sword ready to slice off Naraku's head. Before he knew it, a tentacle went through InuYasha's heart.

"INUYAHSA!" Everybody yelled.

"Naraku!" Kagome charged just like InuYasha accept she was more elegant and graceful with her move. She managed to slice off the dummy's head. "DAMN HIM!" Kagome's eyes were now Red, Silver, and Light blue. She was going nuts. Then the real Naraku appeared. "I'll kill you!" She tried her last move but couldn't even move. "What have you done to me you Bastard!" Kagome's eyes were flickering to Orange, and Red, and White, and Gold, and Silver, and Light Blue.

"It is a small yet powerful detain spell. It should hold you there for a few hours." He looked at her group. They were all ready to kill. Then he looked at Kagome's eyes. They were White. Pure White. With a hint of Black. She was also getting larger. Before he knew it she looked like (just put in the description for the thing she transformed into in chapter 4). He was amazed at the power that emitted off of her. It was like it 10 fold.

A loud roar came from her mouth as she tried to get loose from the chains. She thrashed and pulled on the invisible chains that held her. Many demons fought Naraku to try and free her. But they were lesser demons, and were demolished quickly.

"Naraku!" InuYasha tried to yell as loud as possible but he was dieing slowly. Then Kikiyo came.

"InuYasha. Come to Hell with me. Your pain will be spared. You are slowly dieing anyway. Live with me in Hell." Kikiyo lifted him slowly and a hole formed in the ground so they could go to Hell.

Kagome roared and screamed his name so he would snap out of it. He didn't. Sango, Miroku, Kirara transformed, and even Shippou tried to stop it. A barrier was formed in front of them so nobody could get in or out. InuYasha was soon dragged to Hell with his clay pot.

"InuYasha!" Everybody cried. Even Miroku shed tears for his friend, his brother.

Sango was the first to dash at Naraku. She tried to hit him with her boomerang but he easily dodged. This (for some odd reason) caught her by surprise and her weapon sliced her in half.

"SANGO!" Kagome cried very loudly. She spit up green ooze from her mouth that burnt the ground. Acid. She tried to spit it at Naraku but he dodged, sooner or later her acid stopped coming up and she was tired but still awake.

"Naraku! You have hurt too many people to deserve to live!" Miroku was about to open the Wind Tunnel but stopped and used his staff in stead. Naraku dodged every swipe by it and he eventually took the staff and jabbed it into the Houshi's stomach. Killing him almost instantly.

"MIROKU!" Kagome and Shippou screamed.

"I'll get him Kagome!" Shippou yelled back at her. "FOX FIRE!" Shippou tried Fire but Naraku didn't even flinch. He pulled out a tentacle and struck Shippou just like InuYasha.

Kagome snapped. She just lost everything in the world that mattered to her in a matter of days. Shippou, InuYasha, Sango, Souta, Miroku, her mom, her grandpa, Yusuke, Kuwabara (that took a long time to think about), Kurama, and Hiei. She wailed, thrashed, screamed, and roared at Naraku. She looked at her friend's and sons dead bodies.

"Naraku! I will kill you!" Kagome used her mind to try and bring any type of weapon or Aeon to her aid. Nothing came.

Midoriko+

-Hai?-

They're all dead+

-WHAT?-

Naraku has trapped me and I have transformed. I cannot use any of my powers and he has killed my loved ones.+

-I don't know what to do Kagome. I can't come out of you and I have never been in a situation like this one.-

Should I just wait then+

-Best to do that for now. The seal should break in a few hours.-

Fine.+

Kagome's eyes went Black with Red specks and she turned to a Core Catcher.

"Kagome. I'm sorry I had to take away your friends and apparently your son. Your family as well. But, I will ask your permission to claim you as mine. May I?" Naraku crept next to Kagome and nuzzled her shoulder. He wasn't wearing his baboon outfit so it was rather easy.

"Never. I cannot let you do that Naraku. I do not love you and you still love Kikyo. You are evil and you are my enemy. What did you expect me to say?" She fidgeted under his touch.

"That hurts. I was expecting maybe more like a 'Sure Naraku.' Or maybe an, 'Anytime.' If you will not give me the permission then I guess I shall just have to take you on my own.

He let her chains go and he disappeared into the night. But before he left she managed to take the last of the jewel. She was surprised he didn't notice. Or maybe he did ad he just let her take them. Bastard. He knew. He had to know. He was behind her for heaven's sake. Well, maybe her tail is just really gifted. No, he knew. Well, she will have to get the last three from Kouga (gulp) and Sesshomaru (shiver).

She didn't like that idea of going to either place but she would have to. She flew to Sesshomaru's castle first.

"Sesshomaru I need the shard." Kagome had turquoise eyes. He was holding the shard up in the air so it was above her head and was dangling it in a taunting way. She then used her big brain and flew up to swipe it. It worked successfully and she flew away. But remembered to tell Sesshomaru about InuYasha. "Sesshomaru. InuYasha has been pulled to Hell by the priestess Kikiyo. I am sorry you couldn't be the one to kill him." Then she flew off.

"Hey guys! Where is Kouga?" She asked 2 wolf youkai from Kouga's pack. They guarded the front of the cave in the dark while the others slept.

"Hey look Gouka, a young female approaches us. Care to have some fun my friend?" The short one asked Gouka (I don't know if that is a real name okay! Give me some credit for trying!).

"Sure Donak. I would love to." They slowly walked to Kagome.

"Guys it is me, Kagome. Remember?" Kagome backed up as they walked foreword.

"You lie! Kagome is human!" Gouka yelled.

"Yeah! Human!" Donak yelled back.

"Oh really? Smell me. I have her scent." They sniffed her and amazement filled their eyes. It was Kagome alright. They move out of the way for their sister to pass by. But not before they took a good look behind at her.(lecherous buttheads!)

Kagome walked in waking most of the wolves inside. She apologized and got "okays" back. "Kouga I need the shards in your legs please." He gladly but hesitantly agreed. "I can heal you after you take them out if you like?"

He nodded and scratched them out with his claws. He whimpered but got over it after Kagome healed him. "Thank you Kouga." She kissed his cheek and left by flight.

She flew to the well. And put the Shikon together. A big light emitted from the jewel and it was whole again.

-You can make a wish now.-

Maybe later.+

Kagome looked at her 2nd home and went to go say goodbye to Keade's village. Keade cried a little when Kagome told her she was leaving. But she was also happy to see the jewel whole again. She also cried for Kagome's friends. They were her own as well.

She walked to the well and looked her home over. " I'll miss you." She jumped in the well to her own time, never to go back again.


End file.
